How I met the boy who lived
by Artemis Day
Summary: I never fawned over Harry Potter like all the other girls at hogwarts, I had better things to do. Plus I had my own boyfriend who I loved more than anything who I knew loved me back. At least, that's what I thought... MAJOR Ginnybashing
1. Almost Perfect

**A/N: Okay guys, new story time. Now please read this before you read this story this is very important okay? Now, if you are a total H/G shipper or a huge fan of Ginny or just plain hate it when people portray Ginny as anything other than sweet and kind, STOP READING NOW! I'm serious if you like Ginny don't read this because this story contains major Ginny bashing Okay? However, if you don't mind bitchy/airheaded/evil/cheating Ginny portrayal or don't like H/G ships (like me) and _do _like H/OC ships, then by all means, read on. One more thing, please don't leave me rude reviews because I warned you that you shouldn't read this if you liked Ginny. It's not my fault if you chose to blatantly ignore this and get upset by the contents of this story. I put this here for reason Okay? Well, now that that's out of the way, on with the story. **

**Chapter 1**

**Almost Perfect**

You ever hear that phrase 'Love is blind'? I think the more opt term would be stupid or dumb, or better yet 'immune to common sense, some thing I learned the hard way in my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. See when I first started dating Matt, I honestly thought he was the one. Even though he was my first crush and my first real boyfriend I really did think I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. Looking back on that now, I can't help but think 'man, I was more of an airhead than my little sister' but hey, I was fifteen and stupid.

Before I continue, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Alexis Vane, not 'Alex' or 'Lexi', just Alexis. Call me anything else and you die. I've lived in Britain my whole life with my parents and little sister Romilda. You know, they say that children don't remember things when they're still infants, but I don't think so, because I remember the first year of my life before my sister was born. I seem to recall it being very, very quiet. Just like I liked things. She was always a total airhead; I don't even know how she made it through her first five years at Hogwarts, she spends half her time putting on staggering amounts of make-up, and the other half with her stupid friends jabbering on and on about whatever boys they wished they could shag at the. In my sixth year (their fifth), the current object of their desires was none other than Harry Potter. First dubbed The-boy-who-lived by the press, then a lunatic, and now 'The chosen one' (That one makes me crack up, don't know why).

One thing I always noticed about the girls at Hogwarts, there were always at least a few fawning over Harry Potter. Even when he was branded a nutcase in our fifth year (yes, I was in the same year as him, but not the same house.). But sixth year was definitely the worst, because that's the year my sister's and the rest of the fan girl posse set their sights on Mr. Potter. Now I'd never hear the end of it. All summer all I ever heard come out of Romilda's mouth was 'Harry Potter this' or 'Harry Potter that' or my personal favorite 'Hey Alexis, which dress do you think Harry would like me to wear when we get married?'

It was long, long, long summer.

Finally, school started and that meant long periods of time away from Romilda, since we were a year apart and I was a Ravenclaw (She's a Gryffindor.). It also meant more time with my new boyfriend Matt Taylor. We met through mutual friends in our third year. He was in Hufflepuff and only had a few classes with me, and I'd never actually spoken to him before that day. We clicked immediately. He was so sweet and handsome. I fell in love with him from the start. He didn't ask me out though until the middle of fifth year, and of course I said yes, I was damn happy I did to. We decided we would spend the day walking around Hogsmeade. We mostly sat in The Three Broomsticks chatting about different things ranging from quidditch and schoolwork to what muggle life was like (his dad was a muggle).

That day was actually special for more than one reason. But I didn't realize the second one until many years later. At one point, Matt got up to use the loo; it was then that I noticed a group of people sitting a few tables away from us. Four to be exact, I recognized most of them immediately. One was a young girl with blond hair and big eyes. That was Luna Lovegood, I had never actually spoken to her even though she was in my house, but I saw her plenty of times in the common room sitting alone by the fire reading a magazine upside down for some strange reason. Also there was a bushy haired girl that I knew was in Gryffindor, but I didn't know her name. Then there was a tall woman with the craziest glasses I'd ever seen who would often give the bushy haired girl death glares, I figured there must have been some hostility between those two. Why? I'll never know. The last person there, anyone could recognize. None other than Harry Potter himself. I was surprised to see him there because from what I had heard, he was supposed to be on a date with Cho Chang. I briefly wondered what happened when suddenly Harry glanced my way. For a brief moment, our eyes locked. I must be really stupid for this, but I had never noticed before that moment, his were a really nice shade of green. Then I did someone really stupid, I smiled, really big, like a clown almost. I expected him to think I was nuts but to my surprise, he actually smiled back. Just a little. Then he looked away, for a split second, I was sad that he did, but then Matt came back and sat down and once we were once again immersed in our conversation, the incident with Harry Potter completely left my mind. For the moment that is.

When we officially became a couple in June of that year, all our friends were ecstatic, to put it simply. They had always known we'd be together someday and they truly believed it was a match made in heaven and so did I.

Sixth year began and for my sister, it was the year of the Potter. As it was for about a million other girls at Hogwarts. (During the summer I overheard Romilda and her friends talking about slipping Harry a love potion somehow. For God's Sake how obsessed do you have to be?) I however had better things to do than fawn over 'The chosen one' every waking moment. Like trying to save my rapidly declining Potions grades, or trying to prevent my best friend Kristen from killing herself by practicing dangerous quidditch late at night when we're suppose to be asleep. (I swear, she really is gonna kill herself doing this stuff one day, if she isn't expelled first.) Most of all, I had my own boyfriend whom I was perfectly happy with and wouldn't give up for anything. Not even Harry Potter. The fangirls that made up about 90 percent of the female population at Hogwarts that year all got a good shock to the system the day it was revealed that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley. I remember overhearing two Gryffindor girls saying Romilda had run out of the room screaming and crying like a baby. I knew I'll probably sound like the worst sister in the world for saying this, but I laughed for hours after hearing that. Mental pictures of Romilda laying on the ground, her face all red and puffy with tears streaming down her eyes like a watermelon beating her fists against the ground and kicking her feet up and down screaming like a friggin banshee kept popping up in my minds eye. I must have looked like a lunatic that night in the common room but I really couldn't help it. I actually felt like walking up to the Gryffindor table and saying to Harry and Ginny, "thanks for getting together in front of my sister, I haven't laughed that hard in my whole life." Of course I didn't I was smarter than that.

So I never worshipped Harry Potter. I never believed all that crap the daily prophet would say about him and I admired him for all that he had done and generally tried to be polite to him if I ever came across him in the hallways (which actually wasn't very often), but I wasn't totally infatuated with him like other girls, because I was to busy being infatuated with Matt. Of course like I said earlier I was young and stupid but I didn't know it then. Every moment I spent with him felt like heaven. I remember how we used to hold hands in the hallways and go for evening strolls along the edges of the forbidden forest. We never went any further than kissing, but it was still magical. I knew in my heart that Matt was the guy. He was the one for me, that person that everyone dreams of finding but hardly ever do and I was one of the ones lucky enough to find that person, my perfect match, my soulmate.

My God I was stupid.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is really, really boring but I promise it will get better in the next chapter. This chapter is basically an introduction to most of the OC's of this story, the next chapter will be when all the Drama starts happening, so please just bear with me here and please leave a review because I really like getting them. See ya next chapter.**


	2. Detention Blues

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here!!! I just want to tell you all that this story is not going to be that long, at least 8 chapters at the most, probably not many more, but anyway, read on.**

**Chapter 2**

**Detention Blues**

On the morning this whole thing started, I was in an extremely bad mood. Why? Because Kristen thought it would be a good idea to wake me up at 5 a.m. to walk with her to the quidditch pitch so she could practice some new moves. There are three other girls in our dormitory but it always just has to be me that has to join her on one of her potentially dangerous nighttime quidditch sessions. If she weren't my best friend (and didn't help me with my potions homework everyday) I would start refusing, but that's an entirely different story.

My mood was no better when potions class rolled around. Failing that class is probably the worst thing anyone at Hogwarts can do, unless of course you're a Slytherin and then it doesn't matter if your shrinking solution explodes in your face, you're still gonna get a decent grade. Anyway I walked in with a sour look on my face that clearly said to any idiot that tried to talk to me 'keep-away-or-you'll-be-hexed'. I sat down in my usual spot next to Kristen and Matt (we always had Potions with the Hufflepuffs) and thus began another torturous lesson from Professor Snape. He began the lesson in his usual way, giving all the tardy people detention, telling us how disappointed he was in our last homework assignment, giving rude stares to all the muggleborns, yadda yadda ya. Then we continued to work on our current assignment, a potion meant to clear a person's face of warts or something like that. As we are working, Matt whispers in my ear, "Meet me again tonight? Same time, same place?"

I smiled widely and blushed, "I'd love too, but I have a lot of homework to catch up on tonight and I can't afford to fail anymore classes so…rain check?"

His warm gaze turned slightly colder but his voice was still sweet when he finally answered, "Yeah, no problem"

We worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes when suddenly Matt turned to me again, "You know Alexis, we've been dating for almost a year now."

"Yeah I know," I responded while I was stirring the potion according to the instructions, "what about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if perhaps you want to …" he paused "to maybe…take our relationship to the next level."

I'm not going to say that comment was completely unexpected, it had actually been coming up in our conversations more and more lately. 'Was I ready for that yet?' of course not. I had told him this many times but he continued to push it. I was really started to get annoyed with it. So I answered him the same way I always did,

"Matt I told you, I'm just not ready for that yet, can you please stop asking? I'll tell you when I'm ready."

He looked disappointed but promised to stop anyway. When it came time to get the lacewings the potion needed, Matt volunteered to get them. Once he was gone, Kristen came up to me and whispered in a low but excited voice "What were you and Matt talking about before?"

I really didn't feel like talking about it, but knowing that Kristen would eventually get it out of me anyway, so I figured I'd better just tell her. "Well Matt wants to take our relationship to the next level, I on the other hand am not ready for that and he is having a hard time excepting that."

"Well, I'm sure he will eventually. Matt's the nicest guy in the world and I think he'll respect your wishes." She said trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah, I'm sure your right, I just wish he'd stop bringing it up."

"Vane! Madden!" A stern voice yelled at us from behind.

We turned around to find the form of Professor Snape looming over us. "What are you two doing?" he spat at us.

"Talking sir," I answered quickly.

"Well then, why are you 'talking'' when you should be working on your potion?" He asked.

I didn't have an answer this time, and unfortunately, neither did Kristen. "Well…" I began trying to formulate some kind of excuse in my mind, but before I could think of something good…

"Detention for both of you, and ten points from Ravenclaw, now get back to work or I'll take another twenty."

Did I ever mention how much I hate Snape?

So now that my bad mood had taken a turn for the worse, the only thing I wanted to do was go back to my common room, do my homework in peace and then go to bed and try to forget about this terrible day. Unfortunately that did not happen. As I was walking back to the common room that night, who should I run into but Romilda and her legion of obsessed fangirls. Oh joy.

I tried to ignore them as they passed and luckily, they didn't seem to have noticed me yet. Then I heard Romilda say to the others "So I was walking through the great hall yesterday, and Harry smiled at me."

I heard all her friends gasp. "Really?" said one of them.

"Yup, he looked right up at me and smiled, I'm telling you guys it's a sign. You're currently looking at the future Mrs. Harry Potter." Romilda said smugly.

Its times like this that I really wish I were an only child.

While all her friends were squealing with glee, I was busy trying not to laugh aloud, instead, I said, "Tell me little sister, how can you be the future Mrs. Harry Potter when he can't stand to be around you for more than a few minutes?"

I know it was really rude of me, but I was still really mad at Snape for giving me detention and needed something to take it out on. Romilda glared at me while her friends gave me dirty looks, but I really didn't care. After a minute, Romilda spoke, "Heard you got detention with Snape again, what is that, the 15th time since Christmas?"

Her friends started snickering, and then Romilda continued, "I'm getting a perfect potions grade, and I haven't had one detention all year, but then, I suppose only one of us could get the beauty _and _the brains in our family."

Now they were hysterical, and I was furious. How dare she call me stupid and ugly. Instead of showing my anger, I said, as calmly as I could, "Well Romilda, need I remind you that you are failing both charms and transfiguration, so you really can't talk."

They all stopped laughing and Romilda just stared at me. "hmmm…" she said, "touch' sister dear."

Now _I_ was the one trying not to laugh, "I think you mean 'touché' _sister dear_." I said in mock tone.

Romilda gave me and nasty look before muttering a hardly audible "Whatever" and walking away with her friends behind her.

I then continued my walk to Gryffindor tower, in a significantly better mood.

My detention was to be completed on the following Saturday. That day I had arranged to meet Matt by the lake, but he never showed up. Figuring that he was simply caught up with his schoolwork, I decided I would see him later and that I'd better head back to the castle to get to detention (If you're late to one of Snape's detentions, he gives you a whole months of detention.)

I was thinking of why Matt hadn't showed up for our date, so I wasn't really looking were I was going and ended up running right into someone. I staggered backwards trying to regain my balance while apologizing to the person I hit. "I-I'm sorry," I said, "I should have been looking were I was going."

"It's okay" Said a male voice. "I wasn't really paying attention either."

Once I regained my balance, I took a good look at him. He was of average height with messy black hair, green eyes, and a scar on his forehead shaped like lightning. I'm sure that by now you can figure out who I'm talking about. Suddenly, I found myself remembering that time last year when he and I sort of met. I wondered if he remembered. Then he said, "Have we met before?"

Clearly he didn't remember. I felt a small twinge of disappointment but chose to ignore it. "No, I don't think so." I answered, and then I stuck out my hand, "I'm Alexis Vane."

He took my hand and we shook, "Harry Potter" he said.

"Yeah, I know, nice to meet you" I answered.

He looked at me funny for a second and then said, "You said your last name was Vane?"

"Yeah"

"Any relation to Romilda Vane?"

"Yeah, my little sister, but don't worry, I'm not some stupid obsessed fangirl, DNA is the only thing me and Romilda have in common."

"Oh"

I glanced down at my watch and realized I had to be in detention in ten minutes. "I've got to go, detention with Snape, but it was nice to finally meet you Harry."

"Okay, see you around" he called after me as I hurried down the hall.

I made it to Snape's office with only seconds to spar, completely out of breath. I quickly composed myself in then entered the room.

"I'm here" I said.

He got up from his desk and looked down at me. "Follow me" he said softly.

I had no idea where we were going, but I had an unpleasant feeling that this was going to be a very long, long day.

As it turned out, he gave me the worst detention he's ever given me before. I had to clean the entire potions class _and _scrub all the cauldrons _and _take inventory on everything in his potions storeroom, all without magic. Somehow I finished without breaking my back and in time he gave me to do it. When he finally let go, I started to head back to my common room to take a nice long hot shower, and go to bed.

Along the way I passed the closet where Filch keeps his 'incredibly dangerous' confiscated items (I went in there on a dare once and it's just some fanged Frisbee, sneakoscopes, and those skiving snackboxes the Weasley twins were selling last year. Yeah, really dangerous stuff). As I was walking past it, I heard a noise, like a low moan almost. At first I thought nothing of it, probably just a couple who wanted I place to snog, but then I heard a female voice. "Oh yeah, that feels so good" it said "do it to me harder, harder" that was a little more than I needed to hear. It was obvious now that whoever it was in there was doing a little more than snogging. Disgusted, I started to walk away but quietly away. Then, the female voice was joined by another voice. A male voice. A familiar male voice. "Oh yeah, you like that don't you" it said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned slowly around. I knew that voice, I had heard it so many times. But it couldn't be, could it? I had to know, or it would have ate away at me forever. I tiptoed back toward the door and reached out for the handle. Slowly, I turned it. I wiped the cold sweat from my brow using my free arm as I opened the door a little. Not enough for them to notice me, but enough for me to see them. My hands shaking violently, I peered inside and saw…

**A/N: I bet you all hate me now, right? But don't worry, I promised I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, see ya. P.S. Review please**


	3. Love Hurts

**A/N: Chapter three is here! This is were the Ginny bashing starts, so one more warning, if you love Ginny, back out now! P. S. No flames please. **

**Chapter 3**

**Love hurts**

I tiptoed back towards the door and reached out for the handle. Slowly, I turned it. I wiped the cold sweat from my brow with my free arm as I opened the door a little. Not enough for them to notice me, but enough for me to see them. My hands shaking violently, I peered inside and saw…

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

'This can't be happening, this can not be happening' Those words ran through my head probably about a dozen times as I watched my boyfriend, MY boyfriend rolling around on the floor of that cupboard with some girl. I tried to get a good look at her but Matt was currently laying on top of her so all I could tell at the moment was she had red hair like mine only a lighter shade, but that hardly mattered. I bit my lip and started to shut the door. I was going to go back to my dormitory, lay on my bed, and stay there until I finally died of misery, when suddenly, Matt rolled over off the girl, and I could see her face clearly for the first time, it was…

Oh my god.

Ten minutes later I was pacing in my dorm trying to fully come to terms with what I just witnessed. My boyfriend. MY BOYFRIEND! CHEATING ON _ME! _How could this happen? I thought he loved me. I know I refused to have sex with him, but that was because I wasn't ready, but now, I walk in on him cheating on me with another girl. But it gets even worse, not only did he cheat on me, but he cheated on me with **_HARRY POTTER'S GIRLFRIEND! _**

This was just to much. I felt faint, I had to lie down, and I did. I fell down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I didn't even get up until the next morning.

I basically avoided everyone the next day. I avoided Kristen, I definitely avoided the Gryffindor table, and of course I avoided Matt, even though he tried to talk to me several times. I sat in the back during all my class and just stared at the wall. I really didn't feel like working or anything else that day, all I wanted to do was lay in my bed forever while my boyfriend slept around with Ginny the stupid bitchy slutty fucking dumbass whore Weasley.

During dinner, I couldn't even eat. I just picked at my food while pretending to listen to Kristen jabber on and on about Quiditch like she does everyday (Poor girl has an unhealthy obsession with quiditch). Suddenly, a thought struck me. Harry, he probably didn't know about what his girlfriend was doing, should I tell him?

Oh yeah, that's a great idea. I'll just walk right up to him and say "Hi Harry, remember me?" "Yeah that's right we met yesterday, uh listen, yesterday, I walked in on your girlfriend having sex with my boyfriend in filch's broom closet." Yeah that would go over very well wouldn't it? No, I wouldn't tell him, I couldn't, and he would never believe me anyway. I just hoped he would find out for himself before he got hurt.

A week passed before I walked in on yet another one of Matt and slutty's- err, excuse me, 'Ginny's'- secret meetings, only this time it was in the middle of a deserted hallway instead of a broom closet, and they were just kissing, thank god for that. I was headed to the Library when I caught them, they of course, didn't see me but you better believe I got a good view of them snogging their goddam brains out, those stupid two bit-

But then I heard something that sounded like footsteps coming down the hall right towards me, the 'couple' however, didn't seem to notice. As the footsteps came closer and closer, all I could think was 'Please don't be Harry, don't be Harry, don't let him find out like this, don't be Harry, don't be-"

You know, there are maybe a thousand students at Hogwarts give or take, and out of all those thousand students it just _HAS _to be Harry Potter who comes walking down this hallway where his girlfriend just happens to be all over someone else, and then he just has to notice me standing there with a frantic look on my face. Damn it!

"Hi Alexis" He said smiling at me.

I was surprised he remembered me, but I chose not to think about that, right now, I had to concentrate on getting Harry out of here before he saw them.

"Hi Harry" I said forcing a smile, "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for my girlfriend Ginny, what about you?" He asked.

"Me, oh nothing, nothing at all, in fact, I was just leaving, really" I said trying not to sound too crazy, but I don't think was doing a good job of it.

"Um, alright" Harry said, "I'd better go then, I'll see you later then."

Relief washed over me as I watched him turned to leave, but at that very moment, Ginny lets out this stupid little squeal, why? I don't wish to know, but unfortunately, Harry did.

"Did you say something?" He asked me.

"Uhh…no" I said quickly.

"I thought I heard something" he said looking around as if trying to find the source of the voice, all the while I was praying he wouldn't.

"Uh…there's nothing here, just us" I said quickly. "And now I've got to go, and uh…you'd better go and find that girlfriend of yours before she starts to wonder where you've gone huh? So, goodbye,"

By then I was practically pushing Harry out of the corridor, I didn't really care if he thought I was a freak or something for doing that, I just had to get him away from there before he saw.

"Hey, hey stop that" he said shoving me away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" I said.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

Now I was really nervous, "N-n-no, of course not" I said weakly, I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Yes there is, now tell me." He said firmly.

By then I realized that I was backed into a corner with no way out, there were only two options.

Run

Tell him

In the end, I reluctantly when to plan B, tell him the truth. I took a deep breath and said.

"Okay, here's the thing, last week after I left detention, I was walked past Filch's broom closet on the way back to my common room when I heard the sound of people talking inside. At first I ignored it but then I recognized on of the voices coming from inside as my boyfriend Matt's, so I looked inside and he was on the floor of closet having…"relations" with…" I hesitated, this was the part I dreaded telling him, but nonetheless, I continued with the story, "with…your girlfriend Ginny, it seems they've been having a relationship behind our backs for sometime, and right now there snogging in that hallway we just past" I pointed down the hallway I meant while searching his face for some sort of emotion. Anger, sadness, shock. I think what he had was a mixture of all three or something like that. For a few long minutes, all was silent. Finally, Harry spoke "WH-what?" he stammered. "No, that's a lie, that can't be true, Ginny would never-"

"Look, I wasn't going to tell you because I thought it would be better if it came from someone you knew better, or if you found out yourself, but now that you have, I guess it was for the best. Look, I realize that you don't believe me, but if you want to know the truths about you're girlfriend, I suggest looking down that hallway, but be careful they don't see you." I added quickly.

He stared at he for a few more seconds and I was afraid he was going to leave, but instead, he walked straight towards the hallway I had indicated earlier. He approached it slowly and peeked over into the hallway. I could tell he had spotted them when his face suddenly drained of all color and I started to feel really bad then. Just then, Matt and Ginny separated.

"Boy, you are a much better kisser than Harry is" Ginny said while trying to catch her breath.

"Well then, why are you still with him, why don't you just dump the loser?" Matt asked her.

"Because, he may be a dorky loser, but he's also a rich and famous dorky loser, and one day that fame and money will be all mine, and then, maybe you and I could take a nice long vacation some deserted tropical island and just, you know _have fun_" She said in this sexy tone.

Whore.

"Sounds good babe." Matt said with this stupid smile on his face that made me want to go over there an hex it off.

"And besides, you still have yet to dump that geeky Ravenclaw you're still with for some reason." She said.

"I know but I thought I might be able to get a little action with her, but it turns out she's just a stupid tease, I'm going to dump soon, and, I'm going to do it in the great hall so all the guys will know that she's nothing but a good for nothing tease, let's see her get a date after that, I mean, what delusional moron would ever want to be with someone like her? I'd like to know."

That hurt. Bad.

"You are so evil, I like that in a man" Ginny said in that stupid "I'm the sexiest woman alive" voice she used before.

After that they started snogging again, and I took the opportunity to see if Harry was alright, and let me tell you, his looked anything but alright.

He backed slowly away from the hall and leaned up against the wall on the other side of the corridor. I approached him slowly. "I-I'm really sorry Harry, I really hoped you wouldn't find out like this." I said trying my best to sound comforting.

He didn't answer me though, he just stared at the opposite wall with this incredibly hurt look on his face. Then, he looked at me. "How long have you known about this?" He asked me.

"About a week." I answered.

His eyes wandered down to the floor and I could see tears forming in his eyes. Finally, he spoke again, "I-I can't I- I have to go-I-I need to think, sorry"

With that, he immediately ran past me down the corridor and out of sight.

I still don't know why I did it, my brain was screaming at me not to, but somehow I just couldn't stop myself.

I followed him.

**A/N:Okay, that's chapter three now, so Harry knows the truth, what do you think will happen when Alexis catches up with him? Well your just going to have to wait and find out, again please no flames, because if you remember, I did warn you that there be Ginny bashing, I mean, it's in the summary for god's sake. Anyway, see you next chap.! Bye bye. **


	4. Promise

Chapter 4

Promise

Here's something you probably never knew about Harry Potter: He can run really fast. By the time I turned the corner, he was already out of sight, so I trusted my instinct to find him which I did…after about a half hour of searching, this castle is just too big!

Anyway, I found him out by Hargrid's Cottage. He was sitting under this tree staring into space fingering his pants pocket for some reason. I walked over cautiously as I didn't want to scare him away. I stood in front of him but he gave no sign that he knew I was there. I coughed, but he didn't look up. I asked softly if I could sit down, again nothing. I considered just leaving him alone briefly, but I had just spent 30 minutes trying to find him and was exhausted and I did not want that to be all for nothing, so even though he never actually gave me permission to, I sat down next to him. He still wouldn't acknowledge me in any way, but he didn't try and get me to leave either, so I stayed.

It was probably about ten minutes before he said anything, but what he did say was the last thing I ever expected him to say.

"Did you love him?" he asked.

I looked up at him, surprised and happy he had finally spoken, but unsure of how to answer his question.

"You mean Matt?" I asked stupidly, for lack of anything else to say.

"Yeah him, did you love him?" He reiterated.

"Well…" I began, but then I stop, because I honestly didn't know the answer. I always thought I loved Matt; he seemed to love me to. But maybe he didn't, maybe he was just playing me all along. "Well…"

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know, I thought I did, I'm just not sure." I answered finally.

Harry sighed and stared in front of him, "Me neither, I mean, part of me wants to go and kill that guy and part of me wants to go and scream at Ginny for a while, and then dump her, I guess we're in the same boat huh?"

"You're telling me" I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Can I show you something?" He asked me suddenly.

"Uh…I guess" I answered.

He reached into the pocket I saw him fingering before and pulled out a small velvet box. He placed it in my hand, "Open it" he urged.

I looked at him, then at the box in my hand. It wasn't very big, and it looked like a jewelry box. I opened it slowly and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a silver band with three red jewels in the middle which seems to gleam with a kind of supernatural glow. All and all, it was definitely something that had cost a pretty penny, and made me believe that Harry had been really serious about Ginny if he was going to give her something like this. "It's beautiful" I said.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said sadly, "That's the reason I was looking for Ginny before, I was going to give it to her, it's a promise ring see. I was going to promise to marry her someday, and give all the wonderful things she deserved."

I felt really bad for Harry then, so bad in fact that I decided not to tell him what I thought Ginny deserved. I just put my hand on his shoulder and tried my best to sound comforting. "Well…at least you didn't get a chance to give it to her right, I mean, after all this, I'm sure that you won't."

"That's for sure" Harry said, and I could hear a trace of bitterness in his voice, and I couldn't say I blamed him for it.

"And I don't know about you, but I am dumping Matt tomorrow, stupid asshole, calling me a tease…" I trailed off, I was getting myself too angry now.

"You aren't a tease" He said.

"Thanks" I said, "so what about you, you going to dump Ginny?"

"Absolutely" Harry answered, "But not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" I asked confused.

"I mean, I am going to break up with her, but I'm also going to get back at her for trying to use me like that, stupid bitch." He spat.

Okay, I know at that point I didn't know Harry all that well, but from what I did know, that was definitely very Un-Harry Potter like. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean that I'm not going to let her get away with this, she hurt me, so I'll hurt her back." He responded "Come on Alexis, are you going to sit there and tell me that you honestly don't want to get back at Matt for what he's done to you?"

"What are you proposing?" I asked.

"I think that if we work together, we can get back at those two for doing this, it's not like they don't deserve it, I mean, you thought that he loved you and I thought Ginny was my perfect match, but now we both see that it was all a lie, tell what you would rather have happen, Matt dumps you in front of everyone, or you dump him in front of everyone."

I listened to his whole tirade in complete silence, my head tilted upward a little and resting against the tree bark as I thought about what he had said. He obviously had thought Ginny was the one if he was going to give her that ring and promise to marry her one day. Then I thought about what Matt said 'A stupid tease' he called me. How dare he say that, just because I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having sex this early in my life didn't make me a tease. And he actually was going to dump her in front of the school, so not only was he cheating on me, he was planning on destroying any future relationship I might one day have. And then there's that little slut Ginny, how could she use someone like that, how heartless was this girl, and to think I was once happy for them, thinking back I couldn't believe that I was. Of course, I was only happy about it because it pissed Romilda off but that was beside the point. Harry had thought that Ginny loved him for him that was easy to see. But Ginny, as it turns out, she didn't love him for his him oh no, she loved him for his _bank account_.

The more I thought the angrier I got, and the angrier I got, the more appealing Harry's offer seemed. What would I prefer have happen' he asked me, did I prefer Matt dumping me, or me dumping Matt? Well, the answer of course was obvious.

"I'm with you Harry" I said grinning for the first time in a week.

He smiled back and held out his hand for me to shake, which I took without any hesitation at all and we shook.

Matt Taylor and Ginny Weasley were going down.

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer. And if you think that Harry was a bit OOC in this chapter, don't forget that he just found out his 'beloved' girlfriend is nothing more than a lying, cheating, stupid, slutty, bitchy gold digger, so of course he's going to be pretty angry right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! See ya next chap!**


	5. Maybe

Chapter 5

Maybe…

It had been about three days since Harry discovered Ginny's infidelity, and we were spending every free moment together trying to think of a plan to get back at them. So far we came up with lots of great ideas, violent, dangerous and most likely illegal but still great. Most of these were just jokes since we both knew that the idea was to humiliate them, not kill them. So we had to think of something non lethal that would humiliate Matt and Ginny and let everyone know what they did, thereby ruining their reputations as good, respectable people and giving me and Harry the satisfaction of knowing that our shattered hearts had been avenged. Easy right? WRONG!

Like I said, it had been three days, and we still hadn't come up with anything that would work. We were in the library talking over ideas in hushed voices so no one could hear what we were saying. "Do you think we could maybe slip some snakes in their beds?" Harry asked.

"How would we get a snake?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again. "er…never mind" he mumbled.

I was confused by that but decided to drop it as there were more important matters to attend to at the moment. "What if we tied them to the trunk of the whomping willow, that would work right?" I joked.

He chuckled at the thought "Yeah it sure would."

We shared a few more laughs before deciding to get back to work. As we continued thinking up ideas, Harry surprised by asking me a very interesting question.

"Um…I hope you don't mind me asking but…have you told any of your friends about…you know…Matt and…and Ginny?"

I looked up at him, unsure of what to say, I hadn't told anyone truthfully, even though it had been almost two weeks, I just couldn't. I couldn't even tell Kristen and she'd been my best friend for as long as I could remember, but somehow I don't think she would understand, I don't know why I think that, it's just a feeling really.

"No, I haven't told anyone, no one but you." I answered then added as an afterthought "What about you? You tell your friends?"

"No, I haven't." He answered looking kind of grim, "I definitely can't tell Ron, he's Ginny's older brother and he's very protective of her, I'm pretty sure he'd take her side over mine."

"What about your other friend, with the bushy hair?" I asked him.

"You mean Hermione? She'd probably take my side, but then again, she'd take my side over Ron's any day, they've never gotten along all that well to tell you the truth, I mean don't get me wrong, they care about each other but it just seems they can never stop arguing, plus I haven't seen Hermione lately, she seems to be spending a lot of time at the library lately, a lot more than usual."

"How do you know she's at the library, maybe she has a secret boyfriend and she's been going to see him."

Harry laughed even harder at that than at the whomping willow joke "No way, Hermione would tell us if she were dating someone unless she were with maybe Draco Malfoy, with would never ever happen, nah she's probably just in the library studying."

After that we continued planning our revenge and continued coming up with a grand total of 0 good ideas. At least until around 8 pm that night, when a thought suddenly stuck me.

"Harry?" I said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah?" he responded tiredly.

"I just thought of something, Ginny's family doesn't have a lot of money right?" I asked.

"Right, why do you ask?" He inquired.

"So she's never been able to buy any good clothes or anything like that, and she's really materialistic right?"

"Yeah" He answered obviously unsure of were I was going with this.

"So when you started dating, did she ever ask you for anything…expensive?"

He didn't answer me, in fact, his face started to go very red with embarrassment. "What?" I asked.

"Well, she didn't have to ask, as soon as we started dating, I took her on a huge shopping spree at Hogsmeade where she brought about twelve dozen outfits, which means I wasted hundreds of galleons on that stupid whore because I was blinded by infatuation."

You ever been in one of those situations were you have absolutely on idea what to say to someone, well I was smack in the middle of one right at that moment. I must have opened and closed my mouth about a million times and probably looked like an idiot, but I was just at a loss for words. "That sucks" I eventually said and then began silently berating myself for saying something so idiotic.

"Yeah I know." He muttered, "So what are you getting at here anyway?"

"Well here's what I'm thinking, we hit them were they hurt the most, Ginny obviously loves her clothes more than anything, and Matt is totally in love with his broomstick, he can't fly for shit but he likes being the envy of all the Hufflepuff house for being the only one to own the newest model, now here's what we do…"

* * *

That was it, we had it, the perfect revenge plan, we would get the plan into motion tomorrow. Matt and Ginny would never know what hit them. Harry walked me back to Ravenclaw tower, which I thought was pretty sweet of him considering the fact that Gryffindor Tower was all the way on the other side of the castle, meaning now he'd have a hell of a long walk back to his common room but he didn't seen to mind all to much.

"So we're all set for tomorrow night right?" I asked him softly when we reached the entrance to my common room, which was a portrait of a young man playing a lute.

"Yeah, I'll ask Hermione tomorrow, I'm sure she'll do it after I explain the situation to her." Harry answered.

"Glad your finally telling someone." I said smiling.

"Yeah but what about you, you still haven't told your friends." He said in mock annoyance.

"Who are you? My dad?" I joked back.

We laughed briefly, and then Harry did something I will never forget, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I froze. He stepped back a bit, bid me farewell, and began to walk back to his dormitory. I was left standing there alone, with only one thought going through my head, 'what the hell just happened?'

* * *

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night; I was too busy thinking of the days events. We had a plan for revenge and that was good. But somehow, the only thing I could really feel was confusion, confusion about Harry.

He had kissed me, on the cheek maybe but still a kiss. What did it mean? Did he like me? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? I just didn't get it. What if he did like me, what then? I didn't like him that way, did I? I mean sure he's kind of cute and his eyes, you could get lost in those eyes, they were such an amazing shade of green, and he is really nice to me, and from what I can tell he seems like a good friend, and he's obviously very caring and sweet. But I couldn't like him like that, I had only known him for a few days, well known him personally that is. So what if he was the nicest guy I'd ever met, it takes time for two people to fall in love, it doesn't just happen overnight. But then again, maybe it would be possible for me to fall in love with him over time, I certainly admired him and I enjoyed spending time with him, so maybe I wasn't in love with him, maybe I just really really liked him in a way that could one day become love if that makes sense, I supposed it was possible. It certainly wasn't unheard of. Maybe when this was all over I could ask him to go to Hogsmeade with me, nothing to big, and we could always just go as friends. I mean, if anything I considered him my friend, and I was pretty sure he did to, so maybe that would be alright.

At that point I figured it would be best to try and get some sleep, I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow, but I couldn't help but smile a little as I tried to fall asleep.

**A/N: We're nearing the end now. Only one or two more chapters and then that's it, but if I get enough positive feedback, I'll consider writing a sequel, so please review.**


	6. Forever

**A/N: This is it. The final chapter, but like I said the sequel will come and I promise to have it out ASAP. But first, I want to write a little more of my other stories, but I promise that it will come out by the end of the month at the latest. BTW, any pairings introduced in this chapter will be continued in the sequel, but just a little warning, I'm about as fond of the Ron/Hermione pairing as I am the Harry/Ginny pairing, so if you don't like my chosen pairings, don't read it. One more sequel warning, I may (not definitely) include slash, if I do it will be extremely mild and probably only mentioned in passing several times. But like I said, I'm still considering it; it may or may not end up happening. Anyway, here's the last chapter, I hope you like it and I hope you review!**

**P.S.: This chapter contains some 'colorful' language, so be warned. Also, I don't remember if JKR ever mentioned what year Romilda was in, so in this, I'm making her a fifth year, if I'm wrong, then I apologize. Finally, I included a small reference to another popular book series in this chapter, see if you can catch it.**

Chapter 6

Forever

The plan was foolproof. Absolutely perfect, there was no way in hell it wouldn't work. I mean, we had thought of every little thing that could ruin it and had figured out potential solutions to them all. There was nothing in the world we hadn't considered.

Or so we thought.

The one thing we forgot we ended up finding out from an extremely interesting source, and it happened in what had to have been the most awkward moment of my life. I wouldn't really bring that up, but the rest of this would not make much sense otherwise, so let's start at the morning of the day our plan was to be set into motion.

Harry and I were walking down the halls going over the plan for the eightieth time (Hey, we wanted to make sure it went exactly as planned, of course it was all we talked about.), anyway, it was almost noon and I had started to notice that I was the one doing most of the talking, Harry was just kind of staring off into space. "Uh…Harry?" I called.

He didn't say anything. "Harry?" I called again, hoping to pull him from his stupor; unfortunately he was still 2,000 light years away. So by now I was getting kind of annoyed, so I did the only reasonable thing one could do in a situation such as this, I leaned over and screamed into his ear "HARRY WAKE UP!"

That got him. Harry snapped right out of it. "What? What?" He shouted.

"Sorry, it's just you seemed to be kind of out there just now." I explained.

"Oh…sorry" He said sounding a bit embarrassed.

'You know, he is really cute when he's embarrassed.' I couldn't help thinking. Of course, I didn't say that out loud. "Don't apologize, just tell me what's wrong." I said instead.

Harry didn't say anything; he seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally, he spoke. "It's really kind of silly but…I'm worried about Hermione."

That wasn't really what I expected. "Why?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, she came back really late last night, later than me even, her hair was messier then usual and she seemed out of breath. Ron isn't really thinking much of it, but I'm starting to think you were right about her having a secret boyfriend." Harry explained.

"Hmmm…" I thought aloud, "Did you try talking to her?"

"Nah, she rushed up to her dormitory after given us a very rushed good night, and you know I can't go to the girls' dormitory." Harry replied.

"True" I murmured, "Well, maybe you could talk to her about it the next time you see her."

Interesting that I said that at that moment in time, because right after that we heard a thump come from the hall we were about to pass, the hall were, coincidentally, Harry discovered the truth about Ginny. We initially thought it might be them again. But then we heard a female voice that did not belong to Ginny moan. I didn't recognize the voice, but judging by the expression that had appeared on Harry's face, he did.

Without warning, he began walk very quickly towards the hallway, I followed him after a second. We walked down the hallway until we reached an open doorway were a boy and a girl were currently snogging like crazy. The girl was definitely Hermione, I recognized her from last year, the boy's face we couldn't see, that is until Hermione open her eyes a little and spotted us, gasped and broke the kiss, causing the boy to whirl around to see what she was looking at.

You know what's funny, when I suggested Hermione having a secret girlfriend to Harry the day before, he told me that the only way she'd keep something like that from him and Ron would be if she were dating Draco Malfoy. It's interesting to note because that's the first thing that came to my mind when Malfoy turned around and found himself staring at the face of one extremely shocked sixth year boy. Harry looked from Malfoy, to Hermione, to me, and then back at Malfoy. By then his shock had become anger.

He looked slowly at Hermione, "Hermione?" he asked slowly and softly. "What the hell are you doing snogging Malfoy?"

I had never seen a girl look so nervous, I really felt bad for her then. She took a few deep breaths and then, trying very hard to sound calm, answered "H-Harry, I can explain all of this, Draco and I have been seeing each other for the last few months and-"

"You're dating MALFOY? MALFOY! I can't believe this, Hermione, how can you date this guy, he's probably just using you to spy on me for Voldemort! He's a lousy Slytherin git, how could you date this scum?!?!"

"You know I'm right here don't you?" said a very annoyed Malfoy.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!?!?!" Harry yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him Harry" Hermione cried. "It isn't like that, he isn't a death eater, and he doesn't even follow Voldemort, not anymore, he's changed."

"BULLSHIT! Of course he does." Harry roared.

At this point I decided to step in, even though I'm not really good with confrontations, I had to do something. "Okay, I think everyone just needs to calm down." I said while squeezing my way in between Harry and Malfoy. "We need to discuss this rationally."

"And just who are you?" Malfoy asked rudely.

"I'm Alexis Vane, I'm friends with Harry." I said.

"'Friends?' What do you mean, I've never met you." Said Hermione.

She had me there. I looked at Harry, and he looked at me, us both silently agreeing it was time to spill the beans.

* * *

In matter of twenty minutes, both Hermione and Malfoy knew the whole story, which included our revenge plot. They were a very good audience. When he finally finished Hermione looked stunned, and Malfoy was, surprisingly, smiling. 

"Well, I must say, for a Gryffindork and a know-it-all Ravenclaw, that's very Slytherin of you." He commented after we disclosed the plan.

"…Thanks I think" I answered quietly.

Hermione suddenly stood up (By then we were sitting) and started pacing. "That little harlot, I can't believe this." She ranted.

"I completely agree" said Harry, "That's why we're doing this, to teach those no good two-timers a lesson."

"It is a good plan, but don't you want people to know about what they did?" asked Hermione, confusing me slightly.

"Of course, that's why we're doing it in the great hall at breakfast where everyone can see." I said.

"I don't mean just that." Hermione responded, "I meant on a much larger scale…"

* * *

That night, I snuck slowly out of Ravenclaw tower and made my way to the Gryffindor tower. I gave the fat lady (who was half-asleep, which was lucky since this way she wouldn't question me as to who I was.) the password and enter the tower. I slowly crept up the stairs and soon found Ginny's dorm. I opened the door as quietly as I could and found her sleeping on the bed to the far right. I tip-toed up to her dresser and opened it to find about two dozen designer outfits…and immediately felt sorry for Harry's bank account. Needless to say, I greatly enjoyed performing all the 'alteration' charms on the clothes. I was finished in a few minutes and closed the wardrobe doors. Turning around I noticed that Romilda was sleeping in the bed opposite Ginny. 

That night, I learned that there are just some opportunities one just can't pass up.

I entered the great hall with Kristen the next morning, my stomach tied in knots because I knew there was no turning back now. Only two sights could calm my nerves, and both could be found at the Gryffindor tower. The first was Harry, whom I could tell by the wink he sent my way that he had completed his portion of the plan. The second was Romilda, who thanks some fancy charm work (I don't mean to brag, but I'm about as good in charms as I am bad in potions which is saying something) and much to her obvious dislike, now sported lime green hair (I love magic.).

I sat down with Kristen who was (of course) talking about quidditch and glanced anxiously at the doors waiting for Ginny or Matt to enter. I looked over at Harry, who looked equally antsy. Finally, we held our breath, as Ginny walked in, Matt trailing maybe twenty feet behind her. I saw Ginny practically float over to Harry and sit down next to him, giving him a really stupid smile. Matt usually sat at the Ravenclaw table since we started dating, so he walked over and sat down next to us. I put on a fake grin and said. "Hey sweetie, how are you today?"

"Not good, I can't find my broom anywhere, it's gone." He said.

"Really? Well I'm sure it will turn up eventually." I said, on the outside I looked concerned, but on the inside, I had on an evil little smile, because I knew that his broom would indeed turn up very very soon.

Exactly ten minutes passed before it began, and when it did, you'd better believe me and Harry were the first ones to start laughing hysterically, soon followed by every other student present. For at exactly 10:00 am, both Matt and Ginny suddenly grew huge elephant ears. Matt gasped, Ginny screamed, and we just laughed. Finally the laughter subsided…but immediately started up again once their skin suddenly turned blue. The looks of horror on their faces were priceless. They both tried to run out of the hall at the same time but were stopped short when the doors suddenly shut tight (courtesy of Harry and yours truly.) They turned around to face the crowd of students now surrounding them, me and Harry having squeezed our way to the front. Ginny and Matt immediately looked at us.

"H-Harry, baby, help me." Ginny pleaded trying to look as pitiful as possible.

Bitch.

"Well, this is quite odd." Harry commented. "You both seem to be having the same problem, I wonder, perhaps you have some kind of illness, or got in the way of a bad spell."

"Or maybe you haven't been completely honest lately." I put in, enjoying the moment immensely.

"Yeah, that could be it, how bout it 'Gin' anything you haven't told me?" Harry asked grinning evilly at his soon-to-be-exp-girlfriend.

"What? Of course not." She said loudly.

Then they both suddenly grew another eye on their foreheads causing more laughter.

"Really now," I said and looked at Matt, "How about you Matt? Anything you want to tell?"

"No" he said fake smiling at me.

Now their skin went from blue to and deep shade of purple.

"Are you sure?" said Harry.

"YES" they shouted.

What happened next is my absolute favorite. Their clothes began to change until Ginny was dressed like a common prostitute, while Matt wore a pink dress with a big bow in his hair. The laughter that followed was probably not heard somewhere in Asia. But that's not all, their not purple skin turned bright pink and words began to form all over their faces. On Ginny's were words like 'WHORE', 'SLUT', 'SKANK, and 'TART'. The words on Matt's included 'SCUM', 'DOUCHEBAG', 'PIG', and 'LOWLIFE'. The laughter was deafening.

"How about NOW?" Harry yelled.

"WANNA TELL THE TRUTH?" I shouted.

"NEVER!"

"TELL!"

Ginny was crying now and Matt had never looked more humiliated. They were on the verge of cracking and we all knew it. They just needed one more push. It started slowly, and they didn't seem to notice at first, but they couldn't not notice it when huge chunks of hair immediately began falling to the ground. Ginny saw it and screamed but it was to late, they were both now completely bald.

This was it.

"Just end it Ginny, tell us all the truth, I know all about it, now they have to." Harry said firmly.

"We've known a long time now, and we have for quite a while, why don't you just admit it already?!" I yelled.

And that was it. At the same time they both screamed out "ALRIGHT!"

The whole place fell completely silent, all eyes on the two people in front of them.

"Now then, have you been seeing each other behind our back?" I asked.

"Yes" they answered softly.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't quite hear that." Said Harry.

Ginny looked at him helplessly and said loudly, "Yes!"

Everyone gasped.

"Say it" I said to Matt.

He looked at me defeated and cried, "Yes, I've been cheating on my girlfriend with Ginny Weasley!"

At that moment, all of the spells vanished, except they still had no hair they looked just like they did before. It's a very old and complex charm I had once found in an advanced Charms book and I knew it was perfect. I don't think I'll ever forget that moment when the truth finally came out, now there was only one thing left to do. I turned to Hermione and nodded. She smiled and called out, "Okay, you can all come out now!"

On cue, about ten Daily Prophet reporters threw off their invisibility cloaks and began to take photos of Ginny and Matt, who looked more and more angry and humiliated every second. Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter (whom according to Hermione, owed her one) appeared before them, a quill rapidly writing on floating parchment next to her. "I can see the headline now!" She was saying, "'Potter's girlfriend cheats: all the dirty details reveled wait until the readers off the Daily Prophet read that!"

Looking out into the crowd, I noticed Kristen's jaw had practically dropped to the ground, and Ron Weasley's face was about as red as his hair, it was a shock for everyone present. Two respected Hogwarts students reputations trashed, possibly forever.

Man did it feel good.

"Oh, and by the way Matt." I called.

He looked angrily up at me. Out of my robes pocket I pulled at small bag. I turned it upside down and out fell a pile of ground up wood. "I found you broom."

Words cannot describe the look on his face then, you should have seen it. "Oh and Ginny, I would take all those outfits I bought you back, but they've all probably turned into hippogriff droppings by now." Said Harry.

I really love magic.

The whole crowd was laughing and cheering. I could see Malfoy standing next to Hermione laughing his ass off and Luna, who wasn't laughing, but had lost the dreamy expression on her face. I didn't see anything else, because then, the door opened and Harry pulled me into the hall.

I immediately jumped into his arms. "WE DID IT!" I screamed. "WE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

"I know, I can't believe it either." Harry said happily.

He put me down and I couldn't help but stare into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"What are you staring at?" He asked grinning, making me blush.

"Nothing" I said looking away and smiling, "You just have nice eyes."

I don't know why I said that, but somehow it just felt right.

"Hm…Really, well you know what, I've always really liked your eyes too." He answered.

I looked at him again, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've thought that since I first saw you last year." He replied.

My heart swelled to the size of a balloon at that. "You-you remember that?"

The look on his face grew serious and he pulled me closer to him, "I could never forget your face." At whispered.

And with that, he closed the gap between us.

It felt like something inside of me exploded, Matt had never kissed me like this, this was truly unbelievable, I don't know how else to describe it. He kissed me so softly, yet so passionately. I began to kiss him back and then we just stayed that way for the longest time. I heard footsteps coming up and opened my eyes. Romilda was trying to exit the great hall and was coming towards us. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard her gasp in shock and knew she had seen us.

I pulled away and looked over at her. "Do you mind baby sister, we're kind of busy here." I shouted at her at then pressed my lips back on Harry, smiling inside when I heard her shriek of fury and them storming down the hall, shouting various obscenities.

This truly was the most perfect moment of my life.

* * *

It's been a year now since that day, and I still can't believe all that has happened. Harry faced Voldemort for the final time and came out victorious. We did suffer some losses, including Neville Longbottom, who died taking down Bellatrix Lestrange and avenging his parents, as well as Hagrid, who single handedly fought off two fully grown giants saving about twenty other lives in the process. Both were given hero's funerals on the Hogwarts grounds. 

Malfoy, or Draco as I have come to know him by fought on our side and killed his father himself as well as several other death eaters. It turned out that his father had abused him and his mother (whom he loves very much) for years and now he had finally gotten his revenge. He and his mum now live in a small mansion outside London and are much happier. Harry and Ron eventually accepted his and Hermione's relationship (though they did give him hell at first) and are actually starting to become friends…or something like that.

Ron was shocked to learn of his only sister's true colors, but eventually started to get over it. He and I started hanging out a lot and judging by his current attitude towards me, I think that he has started to consider me something of a sister figure. Likewise, I think of him now as the brother I never had. He is now dating Luna Lovegood, we were surprised at first, but they seem like a good match, I think it will work out for them.

Hermione and I have become good friends and often study together. She and Draco are happy that they don't have to hide their relationship anymore and she is currently spending the summer at his place.

Ginny and Matt…well needless to say their little fling didn't last, and they never fully recovered from the humiliation, especially when the story appeared in wizarding magazines all over the world. I don't know where they are now and frankly I don't care, I'm just glad I'm out of Hogwarts so now I don't have to see them anymore. Of course, neither of them ever looked me or Harry in the eye again but still…

As for me and Harry, we are still together and I have never been happier. Every time we are together feels like magic, we still haven't done it yet, but that's one of the great things about Harry: His willingness to wait for me.

I don't know what the future holds for us, but as I gaze at the promise ring on my finger, I realize that now matter what happens, I'll always have Harry by my side.

Forever and ever…

THE END.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I hope you all liked it, and I apologize if the kissing scene was too cheesy. See you at the sequel! Artemis out:) **


	7. Author's Note: Sequel is up!

The sequel to this story has been posted. It's called 'My Marriage to Harry Potter.' I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
